undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods
This page is the list about gods. Regarding the whole 'which characters count as gods' argument, This page acts as a guide to the what a god counts as in the Undertale multiverse, and as a list from the different gods and what exactly they are the gods of. If you know another character that counts as a god or if you have created a god, feel free to add it to the page. God description Gods are characters who have access to the different realms of the multiverse and take a certain role in the multiverse, whether it's creation, destruction, protection or something else. Each god may be powerful or recognizable to be considered a god or being born/created as a god. Gods may also represent more than one thing (e.g: Being a god of creation and protection). Depending on what each god does, the god can either be considered major or minor. God list Multiform!Sans * God of pain * God of torture * Secondary god of chaos Dire!Sans: * God of traits * God of peace * Major god of protection * God of capability Alpha!Sans * First god of Protection (*He is not a God of creation*) * God of Mercy and Spare Error404!Sans * First God of Errors * First God of Destruction and Chaos King Multiverse * The God of Order * The God of Aus * The Sole founder of Peace. Ink!Sans * God of Creating * God of Protecting Negative * God of Chaos and Distortion. * God of Genocide Glitch * God of life and Resurrection. * God of Pacifist Dream!Sans * God of Dreams * Minor God of Creating * Secondary God of Protecting Time!Sans * God of Timelines * God of Time Create!Sans * Secondary God of Creating * Minor God of Protecting Error!Sans * God of Errors * Secondary God of Destroying Reaper!sans ▪Major god of death Nightmare!Sans * Secondary God of Dreams (Nightmares being a type of dream) * Minor God of Destroying CORE!Frisk * Minor God of Timelines Gather!Sans * God of Speed * God of Energy * Minor God of Time Dark!Sans * Lesser God of Destroying One * Goddess of Eradication * Minor Goddess of Death S.T * God of Hacking * Minor God of Code * Minor God of Morphing * Minor God of Hacking'' (formerly before entering the outside part of the Multiverse)'' * Minor God of Lust'' (formerly before entering the outside part of the Multiverse)'' DTM * God of Glitches Rhosaith * God of Time & Space (Doesn't like being called a god) (Assigned there by Alphasaith) The Eternal Worm * God of Devouring (Doesn't care about being called a god, regardless it will devour you) Cliche!Sans * God of Destroyer Cliches * God of Emptiness * God of Destruction * Major God of Cliches Crazy Nude Artist Sans * God of Sprite Art (According to CNAS) * Major God of Craziness * Lesser God of Memes * Lesser God of Creating * Lesser God of Protecting Violent Gilded Artist Sans (CNAS-Fell CNAS) * God of Greed * God of Gold * God of Vandalism * Lesser God of Violence (According to VGAS) Hate!Sans * God of Hate True!Swap * Minor God of Hell Fell!S.T * Lesser God of Shadows Firewall!Sans * God of Antivirus * Secondary God of Code Succubus!Chara * Godess of Lust God!RANDOMIZER.exe *God of creating random Gods Wanderer * God of Travelers * Minor God of Timelines * Messenger between these "Gods" Keeper!Sans * God of Moderation * Minor God of Souls * God of Monitors Blossom *God of Fate *God of Afterlife Forgotten *God of Copying Karma * God of Judgement Bratbrother * first god of power Century * god of omnificence * God of thievery * minor god of protection * minor god of guarding * god of mischief * god of punishment * god of crafting SASK * god of cartoons * god of comedy * minor of mischief Anonymous TDW * Secondary God of Dimensions * God of Creating * God of Timelines * God of Destrustion * God of life/death * God of manipulation\\\ God-Like lists Characters that are gods by this page's definition but definitely aren't. This is usually because they are a contradicting species (Such as demons) or would result in nonsense statements like 'God of Blasphemy'. The Sins of 12 Refer to the Sins of 12 page for more information. Jason (Dimensiontale) * Secondary half God of darkness Orion * 'God' of Destruction Blasphus * 'God' of Blasphemy Boravus * 'God' of Hatred Hades * 'God' of Death Terracus * 'God' of Fear * 'God' of Nightmares Infernox * 'God' of Vengeance Beowulf * 'God' of Darkness Vorakor * 'God' of Obscenit Spectron * 'God' of Violence Dread/Oricus * 'God' of Corruption * 'God' of the hunt * Minor 'God' of Lust Ace * 'God' of Equilibrium Goddesses Gods of a thing that are female. They can share the same godly aspect as a God, but they're females. The Demon * Goddess of Creation. * Goddess of Hacking. * Goddess of Protecting. Succubus!Chara * "Goddess" of Lust. * "Goddess" of Death. Colour (frisk) *Goddess of creation. *Goddess of good endings. *Minor goddess of protection. Raven (chara) *Goddess of creation. *Goddess of bad endings. *Minor goddess of destruction. Madeline or Madie (chara) *Goddess of goofiness. *Goddess of chaos. *Minor goddess of protection. Category:Character list Category:God